Battle Results
Battle Results is the set of notifications that appears after the battle event, which displays the gained Experience Points, Ability Points, gil and item drops. In the early games in the series there was no separate screen, but the gained EXP and other bonuses were displayed while the characters are doing their victory pose. The results screen is called "Battle Results" in Final Fantasy XIII, where the player's performance is given a star rating. Final Fantasy XV also grades the player's battle success and calls it the "Report Card". Appearances Final Fantasy II While increases to gil, stats, and skills are shown on the battle screen after the party has done their victory poses and have started walking away, if any items were dropped by enemies, a separate screen will open showing the spoils and the player's inventory. The player is given the option to take as many of the items dropped as they wish, as well as leave behind any items if their inventory is full. The later remakes do not have an inventory limit. Final Fantasy IV The 3D remake adds a battle results screen that shows the progress bar for the experience of each party member available, gil found and the new total, along with any acquired items. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The battle results screen appears in 3D remake. It shows the battle party's victory poses along with the obtained spoils. Final Fantasy V In the mobile/Steam version, the battle results screen uses the same layout from Final Fantasy Dimensions and shows how much gil, experience and ABP the battle yielded, as well how much EXP and ABP are needed for the party members' next level and job level up, respectively. Final Fantasy VII After the battle's end, a screen displays the gained EXP, which fills up a gauge with the character's menu portrait next to it. When full, the character levels up. Gained Limit Breaks are also displayed on the screen. The Materia gain AP, and if a Materia gains a new ability or masters and a new Materia is born, it is displayed. The player also receives gil from battles. Final Fantasy VII is the only game in the series where the player can reject item drops even when their inventory is not full; all the items the opponents have dropped appear in a list, and the player can choose which ones to take, or take all of them. Reserve party members also receive EXP, but only the active party's EXP gain is displayed. The battle results screen is not displayed when fighting battles at the Battle Square, or after the final battle (and the player can't get any EXP yield or new Limit Breaks etc from these battles). If the player defeats Emerald Weapon when there are eight seconds left on the timer, the Battle Results screen will overlap with the Game Over screen, resulting in the Emerald Weapon countdown glitch. In an early build for Final Fantasy VII the battle results screen was different, as instead of character portraits the characters were represented by miniature versions of themselves resembling sprite models used for 2D games. Final Fantasy VIII Gained AP and EXP is shown after battle, as well as whether any party members or Guardian Forces level up or learn a new ability. The player can receive items and cards from enemies. The character's name is grayed out in the battle results screen if they are afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle. The player was originally intended to get 40 AP for defeating Adel. However, since there is no battle results screen after the battle, the player never receives it. Samantha Soul would have also been dropped, but instead, it can only be mugged from the battle. Final Fantasy IX The battle results screens display gained EXP and AP, and whether any of the party members levels up or learns a new ability. The player can receive items, cards and gil from opponents. If a party member is afflicted with a status effect that doesn't expire after battle, its icon is shown in the menu. Final Fantasy X Gained AP is displayed after battle, as well as how many sphere levels each character already has and how many they gain after battle, if any. The player can receive items, weapons, armor and gil after battle. Final Fantasy X-2 The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well if anyone levels up. Unlike in the other games in the series, gained items and received EXP is displayed on the same screen. However, due to some storyline and side-storyline events a second screen can additionally pop-up showing acquisition of a new Garment Grid and/or dressphere. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The gained EXP, gil and items are displayed after battle, as well as if anyone levels up. Even characters that were KO'd during the battle come back in full health and gain EXP. Final Fantasy XIII The battle results screen displays target time, elapsed time, the star rating, gained CP and spoils. The player gets a star rating after every battle between 0 and 5 stars based on the score the player receives at the end of battle. The star rating determines the player's TP recovery and item drop chances. The score is calculated as: : ({\rm Target\ Time}- {\rm Battle\ Duration})\times({\rm Points\ Per\ Second}) + 10000 Hitting the Target Time achieves a score of 10,000. Defeating the enemy either faster or slower than the Target Time yields a higher or lower score. : \frac{\rm Enemy\ Strength}{\rm Party\ Member\ Strength} + 8 Target Time has a max limit of 10 hours and a minimum of 12 seconds for the first enemy and 4 seconds for each additional enemy. The Gold Watch accessory equipped on a character who did not die in battle multiplies the Target Time by 1.1. Enemy Strength is calculated using: : \frac{\rm Starting\ HP\times Enemy\ Level}{16} * If the enemy's level is greater than 50, it is treated as being 50 lower for this formula. Example: a level 82 enemy would use 32 in this formula. Enemy Strength is calculated separately for each enemy. Party Member Strength is calculated as the following: : \frac{\rm Attack\ Power \times ATB\ Level}{\rm 3.5 + ATB\ Level} Attack Power is the higher of the character's Strength or Magic stat. Party Member strength is calculated for each party member separately. Battle duration is simply the time spent in battle. Time spent during a preemptive strike animation or a summon animation is excluded. Points per second is calculated as the following: : {\rm Points\ Per\ Second} = \frac{10000}{\rm Target\ Time} In the case of a preemptive strike, the final score will be multiplied by 1.2. The battle time is calculated in seconds and always rounded down. To gain a higher battle rating, the player can equip the Gold Watch accessory to increase the Target Time. Sometimes it works better not to equip the ultimate weapons, because lower attack power gives more time, and the party has less ATB gauge to gain even more allotted time. Any support characters don't necessarily need high attack power; anyone who does not mainly attack the opponents can be equipped with low attack power to get more allotted time. Accessories/Shrouds that cast Bravery, Faith or Haste in the beginning of battle don't decrease target time. The demo had a different Battle Results screen, which also displayed the highest accumulated chain. As a curiosity, an 3E Preview Disc for the game includes an earlier version of the music that plays during the battle results screen as dummied content. The music that plays on the results screen is called "Battle Results". Final Fantasy XIII-2 The battle results screen now additionally shows the amount of gil won after a battle, the difficulty mode, the sum of score points from the last twenty battles, enemy points, preemptive bonus, and percentage raise in drops for gil and rare items. As opposed to Final Fantasy XIII, the target time for each enemy group isn't recalculated with each battle, but predefined. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Depending on the faced enemy two different Battle Results windows will pop up. When fighting a non-boss enemy, a single-screen Battle Results window mentions the currently set difficulty mode, Energy Points, gil, and drops, and similarly to Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, the battle HUD at the bottom of the screen. Only boss battles give a star rating and points. The high scores are restored on a console in the Ark where the player can re-take the battles to try and earn a higher score. Scores could be posted to social networking services via the Outerworld Services unless the Limit Break option was enabled. The battle score for boss battles is calculated thusly: : 100,000 + (2,000 + (1,500 * (HP% + (EP * 0.2) + (ITM * 0.2)) * DFC) * ERK) where: * HP% – Percentage of remaining HP. * EP – Used EP. * ITM – Used items. * DFC – Difficulty Mode value: ** 1 for Easy and Normal Modes. ** 3 for Hard Mode. * ERK – Enemy Rank; a hidden value from 1 to 43 depending on the faced enemy. Battle Score is then calculated: : BSC - (BTM * ERK) where: * BSC – Basic Score. * BTM – Battle Time (in seconds). * ERK – Enemy Rank; a hidden value from 1 to 43 depending on the faced enemy. ''Final Fantasy XV The "Report Card" hat appears after battle grades the player's effort in Time (the faster the better), Finesse (how many blindside strikes and parries the player pulled off—both trigger linked attacks), and Offense (depending on the proportion of enemies defeated during an encounter, where fleeing can result in a lower grade). Offense is the easiest stat to get A+ in, while Finesse is the hardest. To get A+ in Finesse the player needs to either perform 6 blindsides (without triggering a blindside-link) or 4 parries; it does not depend on a mixture of the two. The player can equip weapons that don't trigger linked attacks (such as the royal arms) if they want to aim for the best Finesse rating. However, there is no specific reward for getting a perfect battle report card, though equipping the downloadable Fanfare accessories rewards additional AP for acquiring in A+ in each respective category. The EXP earned from the killed enemies is added to the characters, but won't be tallied until the end of chapter, or when the player sleeps at a camp or lodging. If Gladiolus finds an item with his Survival skill it is displayed above the HP stats. If the player gained a new ingredient from the enemies killed that inspired Ignis Scientia to create a recipe, the recipe prompt comes up after the report card and EXP disappear. Fleeing also gives a battle results screen where the player still gets EXP from the enemies they had killed (if any). Gladiolus will not pick up items from fled battles. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The battle results screen shows the amount of EXP earned by each character, as well their current level. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Type-0 After a mission the player gets a report card that grades the mission playthrough time, harvested phantoma, casualties, number of completed special orders and earned special bounties. Time elapsed, harvested phantoma and casualties determine the overall grade for the mission, which in turn determines the mission bounty (gil). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy At the battle results screen the game displays the player's achieved score, highest accumulated chain, the number of critical hits, number of "great" hits, number of "good" hits, the number of "bad" hits and the misses. Based on these data the game gives player a rank. Bravely Default The Battle Results screen appears upon winning battles. It shows the amount of money (pg) earned, as well as the total obtained EXP and Job Points, and the EXP/JP progress for each character. It also shows the achieved Combat Bonuses. Gallery FFIVDS - Battle Results.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV TAY iOS - Ursula's Victory Pose.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FFV iOS Battle Results.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Battle results ffvii.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII-Beta-Battle-Results.png|Final Fantasy VII'' "beta" version (from Final Fantasy VII International bonus disc). Battle results ffviii.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. Battle_results_ffx.png|Final Fantasy X'' (PS2). FFX_HD_Battle_Result_PS3.png|''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster'' (PS3). FFX_HD_Battle_Result_2_PS3.png|''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster'' (PS3). Battle results ffx2.png|''Final Fantasy X-2'' (PS2). FFX-2 HD Battle Results.png|''Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster'' (PS3). Revenant wings battle results.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Battle Results FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. BattleResults-ffxiii-early.png|Final Fantasy XIII'' demo. Battle Results FFXIII-2.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' early demo. Battle results ffxiii-2.jpg|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Battle Results All Battles.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. BattleResults-ffxved.png|Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. Vagrant Story Battle Results.png|Vagrant Story. FFT0 Report Card.png|Final Fantasy Type-0'' (PS4). FFTA2 Results Screen.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. References Category:Battle elements